She's here with me.
by Lizzy3
Summary: Harry goes to live with Sirus but he still remembers Lily. R&R!!


1 "She's somewhere in the sunlight strong"  
  
Harry sat at his desk at the Dursley's. After Sirius Black had captured an infamous Death Eater his name had been cleared. He was packing Sirius would be there in a mere half hour. The adoption papers in hand. Not like the Dursleys were clamoring to keep him but just in case. He felt at peace for once in a long time. And that night he felt her his mother around him. He was getting as close to his dream that he would ever get. And was getting as close to a father as he could ever wish to get. Something about that night it was like his mother was in the air or the sunlight or something.  
  
"Her tears are in the falling rain"  
  
Harry was waiting on the porch with all his earthly belongings (which wasn't much), when Sirius drove up on his motorbike. "Hi Harry all packed are ya" said Sirius grinning. "Yes I've been sitting on the porch the last fifteen minute" "Did I come late" Sirius asked looking worriedly at his watch. "No you weren't late but Dudley was in one of his rages again and I didn't want to be seen by you or Mrs. Weasley with a broken nose and black eye" Harry said chuckling. "Hey bud let's get a move on" Sirius said smiling. They flew away with Harry's things on the back except for Hedwig who just flew beside them. "Harry have you been thinking about your mum a lot lately?" Sirius asked without turning his head. "Yes as a mater of fact I have especially today" Harry said a little jerkily. "Ya it's like she's in the air or something" Sirius said and Harry could see from behind that he was smiling. Just then it started raining. "Oh shit um I mean shoot" Sirius said putting on a sudden burst of speed. They got to Sirius's house in about two minutes after that. Mrs. Weasley was waiting just inside the door with hot towels and her hands steering them toward the crackling fire.  
  
"She calls me in the wind's soft song"  
  
That night as Harry lay in his warm bed he heard the wind rushing through his window. And like he had done so many times before he leaned out into it. But this time it was different he heard something other than the wind. He heard someone singing and he knew the words. They said:  
  
"I will love till the end of my days. You don't have to worry.  
  
I will be strong for you. You don't have to worry.  
  
"I will be you guiding light don't worry.  
  
And I'll be with you forever"  
  
"And with the flowers she comes again"  
  
It was a slow short melody sung by the lady of the wind. And without his knowledge a tear slipped down his cheek. He leaned back in and sat back on his bed. He cried that night hard. It was then that he realized that he had never really cried for his parent's death. Sirius stood in the doorway watching Harry with his head in his hands. He was reminded of all those nights in Azkaban when he had cried his eyes out.  
  
"The loneliness and misery"  
  
He walked over and sat beside him on the bed. "Harry do you want to talk about anything?" Sirius asked softly. "Why Why my parents? Why couldn't it have been someone else's parents?" Harry asked tears streaming harder down his face. "Harry your parents were just to powerful. They cared too much about everyone else. They weren't careful enough. They just did something without thinking about what would happen to them. Infact they wanted to ship you to some of James's relatives in Bolivia so that they could do more to help the public." Sirius said trying to be comforting. "So they didn't want me?" Harry asked sounding utterly hurt. "Oh no no no your parents wanted you more than most anything. But they cared WAY too much it just blinded them" Sirius said sadly. "But I just don't know why Voldamort wanted to kill my dad and not my mum" Harry said bewildered. "Well I guess the only reason I can think of is that Voldamort just thought that men were the only ones who were a danger. You know I think that back when he was around they still thought that boys were more powerful that girls" Sirius said quietly. They both talked well into the early morning. They talked until Harry fell asleep.  
  
"Are silenced by a melody"  
  
When Harry woke up he felt much better. He lived in a place where someone actually wanted him there. He knew that Sirius would always be there if he needed someone to talk to. He looked around the room. It wasn't very big but it was filled with little things like flags of his favorite Qudditch team. And right above his door was a picture of his parents. He got up and tramped down the hallway to the bathroom. He took a shower and got out and looked in the mirror. He opened the mirrored cabinet and took some things out. He took out the razor and shaving cream. He thought he saw some whiskers growing. He smeared on the shaving cream and started to shave. He cut more of his face than he had put shaving cream on.  
  
Author's Note-I wrote this a long time ago. I hope you like this. The poem I've been quoting through out the story is called "The Poet Sings" I don't know who wrote it so don't sue me!!! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling the best writer ever!!!!! R&R Thanks in advance!!!!! Bye. 


End file.
